


Long Live the King

by FyreFaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Louis's potty mouth, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Royalty, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreFaerie/pseuds/FyreFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was never supposed to be king. <br/>Read tags please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mpreg and it focuses on male couples. There is no explanation for the mpreg because it is set in an alternative world where it is normal. Questions/comments appreciated. Hate will be laughed at. It has not been beta-read. My mistakes are my own and I apologize in advance. Each chapter will be a short fic based in the same world.

It was never supposed to be him. Not him. Not the first born son of the third wife. Literally seven ahead of him. That was why he never received any training. Was never told whom he could associate with, with whom to love.

Yet somehow his lone, token bodyguard, was telling him the impossible while he stood in Harry’s oversized sweater, with his hair still in sex-pulled spikes.

“Once more, Liam. I don’t… it isn’t…” Louis said with a shake of his head as if trying to clear his ears.

Liam sighed and repeated his words. “I need you to get dressed, sir. You are urgently needed at the palace.” Liam glanced over Louis’s shoulder. “Harry needs to come as well. It’s serious.”

“Is my mum alright? What about my sisters? And Ernie?” Louis asked as he shot a half glance to where Harry was pulling on his clothes and shoes, his small but growing tummy sticking out in the t-shirt he had grabbed.

“Her Majesty and the royal children are alright. They were not in the area of the attack… His Royal Majesty however…” Liam left off with a pained look before pushing on. “It is imperative that we get you and your heir to a more secure location. Immediately.”

Louis jerked when Harry put a hand to his arm. Looking up to his taller partner, Louis blinked helplessly.

“Get some trousers on. I’m certain they’re securing everyone until they can figure out what’s going.” Harry said with a hopeful look at Liam.

Liam didn’t respond more than a single slight shake of his head.

Louis however didn’t noticed Liam’s action before he was smiling at Harry. “Yeah, you’re probably right. And I should be with Mum.” With that he disappeared into the bedroom.

“And put your wedding ring on. You know how your mum had issues when we don’t wear them.” Harry called with an arched eyebrow at Liam, who nodded encouragingly.

Once Louis was safely before the door of their bedroom, Harry focused on Liam. “How bad is it?”

“Mass casualties. Multiple members of the royal line among them.” Liam said as he stepped closer to Harry so Louis wouldn’t overhear.

Harry slumped and put a hand to his stomach. “Any of the royal children?”

Quickly, Liam was able to dismiss the concern. “No. The attack was focused on the King’s drawing room and antechamber. The insurgents were able to put off numerous rounds into the rooms which the King, Prince Henry and the other children of the previous queens were in an audience. Only Princess Daisy was there. However she was protected by Prince Henry during the attack. She was unharmed.”

“Where Daisy is, Phoebe always is.” Harry said softly.

Liam nodded. “From what Zayn has gathered the girls fought and Daisy had sought comfort from the King.”

Before Harry could ask anymore, Louis came out. “We should go before someone has a royal cow.”

Harry and Liam exchanged looks but hurried as fast as Louis would allow them.

The drive to the palace was quick and tense, with Louis’s hand resting on Harry’s tummy the entire way.

Inside the gates things were rushed and frantic as people scurried back and forth.

Upon entering the family quarters they were set on by Paul, the head of staff.

“This way please, my prince.” Paul said as he gestured Louis and Harry to one of the larger halls.

Keeping a grip on Harry’s hand, Louis followed along and froze in the doorway.

Inside they were confronted with numerous sheet draped bodies and worse yet, the head of the church.

Turning, the Bishop looked at Louis still in his oversized sweater and joggers and uttered the most damning of phrases.

“The King is dead. Long live the King.”

In decades to come historians would claim some great and noble statement came out of Louis’s mouth, when in truth, the new King’s first words as ruler were this:

“The fuck you say.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herein is restrained grief. Be aware.

Normally when a royal child is born the entire country celebrates. But by the time Louis came along in the winter of 1991, the citizens were pretty over the entire event, having gone through it six times before.

Henry, Lizet, Marcus, Oliver, Cameron, and Annette had sucked up the love of the nation so that by the time that the newest queen going into labor on Christmas Eve was barely enough to disturb their pudding.

Louis wasn’t offended and neither was Queen Johanna. They were mostly just grateful to be able to live outside of the spotlight.

He, and later his sisters, went to school, made friends and grew up.

Louis focused on running and managing the royal charities after uni. The other older royal children were ecstatic not to have to deal with sick kids, old people, addicts.

That was where Louis met Harry. 

Harry was a registered care-provider at one of the children’s hospice. Louis couldn’t look away from the boy who had to be the most beautiful being he’d ever met.

After all the hassle of arranging marriages for the eldest, the King had been happy to allow Louis to date and then marry his hospice worker.

At 21, Louis was the first to marry, enough though four of the elders were engaged. Only the crown prince Henry and Princess Annette, the first born giving his attention to the military and princess to her art.

The early marriage was perhaps Louis’s only claim to fame, but since they had a truly small private service that only had attended, making even that unremarkable.

-0-0-

Louis sat at the King’s desk. His desk now. Blankly he stared at the pile of papers and a flashing screen on a tablet at his elbow.

The sound of Harry’s voice raised in anger made him look up.

“I am telling you, I’m fine. I do not need a checkup. I do not need to put my feet up. I do not need tea. Or anything but my husband.” Harry walked in with a group of staff following him, including the royal obstetrician.

Louis rose and held open his arms, into which Harry stepped. “You okay?”

Harry nodded into the top of Louis’s head. “I’m fine. The baby is fine. For some reason they want to scan and poke us.”

“Because, Prince-Consort, your child is heir-apparent at the moment. It is the reassurance our nation will look to in this time of mourning.” A staffer Louis vaguely recognized as the royal public relations secretary said.

Louis began to chuckle. “Our peanut is a prince or princess.”

Laughing, Harry pulled away and put his hand on his tummy. “Princess Peanut. I like it.”

“Is it a girl? May we release that information to the public?” One of the staff asked with a glance to the pr manager.

Before Louis or Harry could respond the pr manager was nodding. “Definitely. The masses will need the insight into the Royal family. The moment the coronation is done let’s get a copy of the ultrasound out with the heading ‘royal blessing’.”

“Enough!” Louis yelled, pausing the chatter around them.

All of the staggers lowered their heads respectfully.

“No one is posting anything about our child. And no, we don’t know that the baby is a girl. We’re waiting to be surprised. You will stop bothering Harry about it. The next person who fucks with him I will beat their damn heads in. Understood?” Louis looked at them, fire burning in his eyes.

There was a moment of murmurs before Louis glared and the group left quickly save the security chief and Liam.

“Your Majesty, there is still an active situation. It would be better if you and His Highness were to move to the family quarters until we have performed a full investigation on the events of the day.” The chief of security said with a frown first at Louis then at Liam, who was switching focus between his phone and the room.

Before Louis could respond, Harry touched his shoulder, drawing his attention. “We need to check on Jay and the kids. Especially Daisy. She saw some of it.”

“Shit!” Louis nodded and took Harry’s hand to make their way to the family quarters were the remaining members of the royal house waited with the best of the protection detail.

The Queen sat with Daisy and Phoebe mostly on her lap. Lottie and Fizzy were curled together on a chaise behind them. The baby twins were asleep in the bed with Zayn curled up sleeping with his tiny charges.

Jay looked up and her face collapsed as she lifted one hand from Phoebe’s back to reach out to her son.

“Mum.” Louis let go of Harry to go hug her quickly.

She leaned up into the hold and pulled back to wipe away his tears. “Be strong, my Louis. You have to… for us, for Harry, for the baby… for our people. You are their leader now. You have to be their strength.”

Louis nodded and sniffled his tears. “I will, Mum.” Looking down he touched Daisy’s head. “How is she?”

“Prince Henry kept her from seeing anything before he dropped her into the hidden safe area under the desk.” Spencer, Jay’s regular guard said with a soft voice in deference to the sleeping children. “It was just luck that he was able to get her there with no injuries.”

Louis knelt and brushed at the tear-matted hair on Daisy’s face. “Luck and a military mind for tactics.”

Pressing a kiss to Daisy’s head, Louis rose to his feet and looked at his family. His mother and siblings. Harry and their unborn baby. Liam, whom had been with him for years. Zayn, whom had been brought in to tutor and help with the children.

With a deep breath, Louis nodded. First to his mother, then to Harry. He held out his hand to Harry. Once Harry’s hand was in his, he stood a little straighter.

“I suppose if I’m going to be King, I need a shower, pants and actual trousers.” Louis took off walking gently pulling Harry along as he went.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had never meant to be anyone important, anyone famous. He had grown up wanting a nice home, a nice job, a nice husband and a nice set of children.

Then he’d met the rudest, most unsophisticated royal in the history of the monarchy. He’d done the most logical thing he could.

He married him. And started a family.

Then ‘The Dark Day’ came. The day that the palace came under siege and half the royal family was killed. 

So, Harry did the next logical thing. Became Prince-Consort and carrier of the heir apparent.

Even if he truly hated the extra fame that came with it.

-0-0-

At six months along, one month after ‘The Dark Day’, Harry was still trying to become accustomed to life in the palace.

Rising early as he always did, Harry dressed for his morning yoga and slipped out knowing that Louis would sleep until he returned.

“Good morning, Your Highness.” Tom, their guard greeted as he stepped out of their suite. 

Harry smiled. “Good morning, Tom. How are Lou and Lux? I haven’t seen them in a while.” Harry began stretching while waiting for Tom to respond.

“Both are very well, Highness. Thank you for asking after them.” Tom said as exchanged looks with Sandy, the hall guard, before he followed Harry to the balcony the Prince Consort did his morning yoga on.

Almost an hour later, Louis walked out onto the balcony, surprising Harry.

“Why are you up to early?” Harry asked as he was finishing his cool down.

Louis shrugged as he watched Harry’s body move lithely, his pregnancy barely slowing him down. “I just woke up and missed you. How’s Peanut this morning?”

Laughing, Harry pulled himself to his feet and put his hand to his stomach. “Moving a lot. Seems to be even more of a morning person than I am.”

With a smile, Louis put his hand before Harry’s and just felt their baby move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secondary couple enters now.

Liam was very good at his job. True, being the only guard to the seventh in line was not very taxing but, Liam took pride in it.

However, on ‘The Dark Day’, his attention was divided and it shamed him. Instead of focusing on his prince, all Liam could think about was that Zayn was there. Zayn could be hurt. Could be dead.

It wasn’t until Zayn had texted that Liam could focus on Louis, who had just become king.

When the head of security had put in a trio of sturdy looking lads, only then did Liam relax his duty and go to his lover.

In the Royal nursery, he’d found Zayn humming as he sat between the tiny royal twins’ cots.

His sudden presence was caught by Zayn and the dark haired nanny competently pulled and aimed a handgun at the doorway.

“Fuck, Li!” Zayn said as he quickly put the gun back into the back holster he’d been wearing it in. “A little noise and warning next time. Alright?”

Liam chuckled as he stepped over and knelt to lay his head into Zayn’s lap.

With a little puff of a sigh, Zayn wrapped around him and pressed his face into Liam’s shoulder. “I’m safe, Li… You know the royal nursery is the safest place to be during something like that.”

“I know.” Liam said into Zayn’s lap. “I know that but I just can’t help the panic I felt when I got word there was a direct assault on the palace.”

Zayn nodded. “That’s why I texted the moment we were allowed to.”

“Of all the things I could lose, you’re not even on the list.” Liam said as he shifted to kneel and look up at Zayn.

Reaching out, Zayn moved his hand from Liam’s shoulder to his face and then leaned in for a soft slow kiss. When he pulled back he smiled at Liam. “Now, we need to focus on how the world is going to change. You’re security to the King.”

“I suppose this means we should give up the flat… take rooms here.” Liam frowned in thought before he shrugged the idea away to return his focus to Zayn.

Zayn nodded as he finger combed Liam’s hair from his face. “I suppose. I think they’re going to be relying on us both more now.”

With a sad look Liam put his head back down into Zayn’s lap and, for the first time in many hours, relaxed.


End file.
